Why did this have to happen to you
by Fallen121
Summary: This is a story for you the reader to tell me if its either Percy or Nico who has a messed up life with the gods. I feel sorry for them for me putting them into this sitution


_**A/n: First one shot and needed to get alot of feelings off my chest into this suppose one shot review or Pm to branch this out into a very short story or two shot. I DOn't own the book series or the movie of PJO and why would I no offense. I dont own any thing other then the plot of this story and even Rick doesnt own the gods and goddesses names. So thats the disclaimer.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I wish there was another way but this is the best I can think of"**_

I slammed my fist into the wall of my apartment making a hole in it. I finally felt my tears run down my cheeks. How could the gods do this to me, I thought. Why did she have to do it, why did she have take my place? Why did she leave me here, didn't she know we're here waiting for her? " Daddy when is mommy coming back?" asked a little girl from the hallway that connected the living room/ kitchen and the three bedrooms.

" I told you dear mommy isn't comming back for a long time." I told her. She reminds me of her mother so much. I haven't talked to my father or any of the big three at all even though I know they want to say sorry. Sorry doesn't bring back the love of my life, my wife, and the mother of my daughter.

" Why are you crying daddy." my daughter said taking steps towards me. She was only five come on, I will never say I'm sorry to Zeus for what he did. I wish she was here so bad, just to hear her magical voice.

" I'm just peeling onions." I lied hey she doesn't need to know her father is almost on the verge of breaking. I went to the kitchen and flicked the switch and the lights came on. She followed me and hugged my legs. I broke the embrace, I kneeled down to her height and hugged her.

" I miss mommy." She said releasing her tears. I hate moments like these I feel useless, I can't comfort her cause I want to cry too. Even if it kills me I have to stay strong.

" I know sweetie. I miss mommy too." I say. I offically truely madly deeply hate the big three now even my father. They won't even let me vist her in the underworld. I kissed my daughter on the forehead. " Come on its past bed time." I said, I could probably hear her mother yelling at me for not putting her to sleep properly. I lifted her up and took her to her bedroom. It was a painted white on the wall and had a nice wood floor. Her bed was filled with stuff animals of all sizes. There was a desk in her room with books, from archery and knieves to snow white. She enjoyied Camp Half-Blood alot over the summers. Maybe she would join the hunt or get a quest one of these summers or find the right, though I highly disapprove of joining the hunt and meeting a boy. Wait am I thinking of the future ugh. I lay her on the bed and spread her purple blanket over her.

" Daddy where is mommy?" She asked, I felt my heart break in two. This was the first time I've ever heard her ask where her mother was.

" Honey she's far away right now." I said trying to hide my pain. " Now come on and get some sleep." I said kissing her cheek and leaving the room. I heard knocking at the door so I went over to anwser it. To my surprise it was Kate my sister, well one of my sisters.

" Hey, Whoa you look worse everyday." Kate said.

" Thank you for your um warm hi." I joked. " You gonna come in?"

" Yeah. Dad wants me to talk to you." She said.

" Well come on in." I said going to the kitchen again and opening the fridge.

" I see within one month of the acciedent you punch a hole in your wall great." Kate said pointing to the hole that I had punched in the wall earlier. I turned around with a beer in one hand and a can of coke in the other.

" Here." I said as I handed her the coke as she sat down on the couch. She toke it.

" So what does dad want to say eh college girl?" I asked. She smiled at the last part.

" He says he's sorry." kate said taking a sip of her coke.

" I know that and I'm still not accepting it." I spat out those words, then toke a sip of the bottle of beer in my right hand.

" Let it go, it was just an accident." She said trying to calm me down, she knew I was getting angry.

" I just did one thing and Zeus tries to fry my ass over one little thing." I said, I said Zeus with pure anger.

" It was a present to Hera that you had to get for him and you lost it. It was her birthday." She said trying to make it sound so important, come on he could have gotten his lazy ass of his throne to go get it but no he got me to do it. And hey he found it an hour after my wife toke my place in the underworld and said " No, we can't bring people back as we wish." he had said. What a total ass.

"He could have gotten it himself. And I'm not doing anything for the gods or at least the big three including dad any more." I said truthfully. I don't care if I go to tartrus they're not gonna play with me like a chess piece anymore.

" Out of everything that has happened to you, you hold that as a grudge?" She pretty much screamed that out.

" Ssshhhh, my daughter is sleeping. I lost the one I love over a stupid freaking gift, they don't even say sorry right after that and they don't even compansate my loss. **My Daughters Loss.**" I said. She finished her can of coke as she set it down on the coffee table infront of the couch.

" I'll be leaving then, I will tell father about our conversation." Kate said picking up the coke can and headed to the door.

" Okay daddy's girl." I said as she threw the can into the trash can and showed herself out.

_Outside the apartment building (Third person)_

Kate walked over to her father. " He's not budging a inch. He 'hates' you and your two brothers." Kate said wondering who was right in this little conflict. Her father just nodded at her and disappeared. She went over to her camery and started the engine.

_back in the apartment.(First POV)_

I drank the rest of the bottle of beer. I threw it away and began making my way to the bed I once shared with her. I know this may be creepy, but I haven't even touched anything on her side of the room. Even her side of the bed is exactally the way she left it on her last morning, I don't even roll over on to that side in my sleep. I feel emptiness in this bedroom most of the time.

" Son we need to talk." said a voice. I just ignored it, grabbied a towel and a short. I walked out of the room and went to the bathroom all the way on the other end of the apartment. He grabbied my shoulder, but I shook it off. I reached the bathroom and turned on the shower. I toke a nice cold thirty minute shower. I dried myself off and put on the short. I picked up my white shirt and blue jeans. I opened the bathroom door and saw that my father was gone. I walked back into my room drop the old clothes on my side of the room and went to the bed. I fell asleep dreaming of her.

_Olympus (swap first person)_

" Zeus how could you just coldly deny my son anything after killing his wife." I said pointing my pointer finger at my brother.

" Ha what do you mean, does he deserve anything for misplacing Hera's present and saying how much of an ass I am brother?" Zeus replied to me.

" It was a little problem and you really wanted to take his life over that you are the most stupid god." I said my son did not deserve this cold treatment from my brother or my granddaughter being motherless before she even really knew her mother.

" You dare say that to me? Brother do you wish for war between our two realms?" He questioned, really voilence right off the bat.

" You dare say a petty present is worth more then a single person's life?" I asked back. He was silient. Zeus gave a look saying leave and let me think this through. Of course I left, 1) I was tried of arugeing with him. 2) He's gonna take forever.

_Back to his dreams_

This dream was so vivid, I wish I could stay in this dream forever. She was there playing with our daughter, they were laughing while they were playing with stuff animals in our daughters room. I was standing in the door way watching the daughter, mother bonding moment. I wish so badly that she was really there and that this was reality, but I knew that I had fallen asleep before this. " Daddy, Daddy, come play with mommy and me." She said with such pleading eyes. I truely wish my real life was as beautiful as this again. I saw her smile, the smile that I haven't seen even in the dreams before this one in a month. Time flies so fast without you I wanted say but it wouldn't bring her back. I pick up a a black stuffed bear. Our little girl was playing with a orange fish and white eagle. I couldn't catch the conversation they were having because this was the only time I have seen us together in a month. I'm beyond regret, I am falling down the farbic of forgiving.

_In his apartment bedroom_

I woke like from a nightmare but I wasn't sweaty. I looked over and saw my alram clock saying I've slept so far only two hours. I ran a hand through my hair. I wish, I wish, I could have kept that present in check. I got out of my bed again making the bed perfectly so it seemed un distrubied. I kept to the same side of the room again. I walked out into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke can and opened it. I let it fizz a bit then toke drank it all in one gulp. I threw the can away. I went over to a little room by the bathroom. I saw books that I don't want to open at all. They were photo albums made by her. I haven't set foot in here as I say always, since I lost her. I let out a small empty chuckle. I finally realised by looking at the pretty thick books about two inches wide each and a little short of a foot album books, that we had a lot of photos of the past. I decided finally to look back at the past. I grabbed the one with the earlist date of pictures when we started taking them. I found the old little desk at one of the corners of the room. I also found the stool witch is pretty hard considering this room had no light bulb socket and only a window. I turned on the lamp after knocking on its side twice. I saw the beautiful mermories of my past with her before our little girl.


End file.
